Rosebud
by LPgohan
Summary: Terra and Agilla are on the run from the empire. Will they escape Kefka's troops and reach safety, or will Kefka catch them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ****All the characters used in this story, unless specifically stated by me, are copyright of Squaresoft. Agilla is my character. This is my first fanfic so please R&R. Chapter two will be coming soon.**

_I always knew you were different, my little rosebud._ Terra could still hear Kefka's voice in her head, even while sleeping.

"I'm just glad to be rid of him," Terra mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it," was Locke's quick response.

"Nothing," Terra once again mumbled, sighing quietly to herself, so many bad memories of the time when the Empire captured her, "their still haunting." Terra whispered quietly, tears quietly running down her face. Figaro, the name still invoked curiosity and hope in her whenever she heard the name.

**Chapter 1**

"_Terra, wake up! We need to go! Hurry," Agilla had whispered to Terra that fateful warm day, "the Empire's coming, I just saw a group of people and all of them were wearing the imperial uniform!" By now, the small camp they had set up hidden near a small stream was almost cleared completely. Agilla had cleared away the tent and cooking pots, as well as covered up where their fire pit was, not a cinder remained. Both bags sat near a tree bulging with their supplies. Terra was used to having little sleep and constant running; she'd lost count after the first month. She aided the two of them in escaping with her magic whenever she could, but it must not have been enough that day._

"_Thanks for staying with me; you're my only real friend," Terra said as they started jogging, "This group, were they camping or marching?" Terra questioned._

"_Camped about a mile due north from us, but no doubt they're still looking for us," Agilla repeated. After saying this, the group slowed down to a walk, and actually looking at her friend, letting her eyes roam over his shoulder length golden blonde hair, his muscular figure, his height, and his inspiring presence, Terra realized just how much Agilla meant to her. He could have easily ditched her, or worst, turned her over to the empire for his own freedom._

"_If we keep moving east in this direction, I know a place where we can re-supply before setting out again. I also know someone there who might offer us shelter for a night or two, but we need to avoid leaving a trail for the Empire to follow. I know it exhausts you, but how far can you teleport us?" Agilla asked Terra. That's another reason Terra liked him, he wasn't afraid of her because of her powers. In fact, he was quite the opposite._

"_I don't know," Terra replied between gasps for breath at the fast pace, "Possibly two miles at most, but it's unlikely it will be that far."_

"_Ok, well, we need to get to Figaro fast. That's roughly to the west. The only problem is that there's no fast way to get there, and the land path to there from here is hundreds of miles. Now I have a plan, but it's very dangerous, I'll let you pick which path we take. We'll look after we're a safe distance from the troops. About four miles to the west is Doma castle, an enemy to the empire; they'll help us." Agilla informed Terra as she was opening a portal about a mile and a half to the west. Both of them could see the trees and smell the grass on the other side of the portal._

"_Thank you Terra, you're a real lifesaver," Agilla said as he stepped through the portal, "let me pull out my map, I'll show you our two choices. Now, the circle near the mystic mountains and the forest is where we were camped. The circle above that is the imperial camp. Three miles to the west is Doma castle, about right here," Agilla said as he circles the castle. "We have two jobs in Doma, we need to get their aid in escaping the empire, as well as convince the people and the king to side with the returners against the empire. If we set a steady pace and we don't run into a patrol, we should reach Doma in about two hours of walking." Agilla said as they started walking._

_"I recommend that we continue to Doma and head into Doma tomorrow. That way I can use my magic if needed." Terra replied after about an hour of walking. The rest of the walk was pleasant for the two, the birds were whistling and everything was peaceful, until about a half-mile from Doma castle. It was around there that they found signs of fighting. There were several bodies of men who had been left behind. The trees were warped and deformed, as if a giant hand had come down and squeezed the trees, making parts bulge in unusual fashions. The ground was dug up and all the grass was dying or burned away completely._

"_It's evident that magic was used here," Agilla whispered to Terra, "the question is, who used it?"_

**End of Chapter one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for chapter two. I had all of Chapter 2 done and most of Chapter 3, but had to reformat my hard drive, so I lost them; and after that, I forgot where I was going with this. So, this is the new Chapter two, and I will be finishing this.

Chapter 2:

_Feeling a shiver run down her spine, the tingling of magic, like a foul smell left in the air, Terra stopped moving, allowing herself time to reach into her pack, pulling out an ether. "Agilla wait!" Terra screamed at him, able to tell the inevitable by the smell. "It's an ambush!"_

_ Upon hearing the word Ambush from Terra's mouth, Agilla pulled his longsword out, preparing for a fight with the empire, hoping Kefka himself would not be with them. "Where? And, who?" Were all Agilla could manage to say, before realizing his answers, forcing his longsword up, reaching with his other hand for his sword breaker, in an attempt to fight off a force three hundred strong. "Okay, looks like they want another fight, are you ready Terra?"_

_ "I'm fine now," Terra replied, murder clear in her eyes, "I will NOT let the Empire capture us, not at least while I still breathe." The seconds before the clash seeming to drag on for an eternity, as Terra threw herself into the crowd of soldiers, flame lancing in all directions, searing everything it touched, sparing nobody in the blast range. Clearly outnumbered, the two fought, for they had something that nobody else should have; the power of magic. Soldiers all around Terra were falling victim to the fires of wrath, dead from burns before hitting the ground. Those that ran in after her firestorm met her sword arm, the clang of steel echoing amongst the curses, grunts, and screams coming from the Imperial army. _

_ Agilla, as the soldiers rushed him, took up a defensive stance, for he could not use magic, therefore, if he were to be surrounded, it was over, there would be no escape. Agilla swung his sword down, cleaving the helmet of the soldier in front of him in half. Soldiers ran at him, only to fall to the ground, knives protruding from their throat. "I may not have magic, but the art of war is a strong suite of mine, I'm hardly defenseless. Sword flashing all around him, knocking the lifeless to the ground, it was then that someone else decided to join the fight._

_ Terra, slaughtering everything in her sight, fought onward, not realizing that the fight was being watched. As more and more troops fell, this mysterious stranger decided to step in. "Heehee, haw haw haw. Good job you two," The madman in front of them said, but now, your opponent is no other than me, and I'm not near as much of a pushover as my troops. Comeon, show me just how good you two are, if you can kill me, my troops will let you two go on, unharmed."_

_ "With pleasure," Terra said, as she turned to face her challenger, downing another elixir, not realizing just who she was addressing. "Kefka," the word was said more with distaste and disgust, than anything else, "is it time for your life to end? No more serving the Empire? Oh well, good for it to be by my hand, than anyone else gets the privilege of killing you." Upon saying the last word, fire lanced forward, shot straight at Kefka._

_ Dodging left, Kefka rolled nimbly, and with surprising speed. Lifting his knife up, Kefka caught the sword blow from Agilla, meant to kill him. And, in quick response, Kefka lifted his left hand up, attempting to stab Agilla, "Let me show you true fear fool, hee hee, haw, I'm gonna kill you first, and it's gonna be FUN!"_


End file.
